


Cronus Gets Lucky

by revenblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus has hit on everyone in the entire neighbourhood... except that mysterious man in the green house.<br/>Hence why he was standing nervously outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus Gets Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of Tumblr.

It was Lord English’s day off, and he decided to finally catch up on his reading. So he leaned back on his (green) couch, putting his feet up (on a green footrest), and opened his book (which did not have a green cover).  
After a few chapters, he heard a knock on the door. His eyebrows rose. (Even though he doesn’t have them.)  
“Who could that be?" he wondered out loud, setting his book (the latest from Mills & Boon) to one side.  
He got to his feet, groaning, and (gently) stomped to the (green) door.  
He opened the door to find a troll standing there.  
The troll had blank white eyes, a white shirt with purple waves, and the name ‘Cronus’. (Lord English knew this because he’s omniscient.)  
“What do you want," Lord English sighed, leaning against the (green) door frame.  
Cronus held up a (green) bucket and grinned sheepishly.  
Lord English rested his forehead against his palm. “Come on in," he said, stepping to one side.  
Cronus’s heart thudded loudly as he walked inside. Lord English didn’t need to be omniscient to hear it. Or the small squeak that escaped when the door was slammed shut.  
Cronus whirled around to see Lord English leaning against the (green) door, grinning.

-

Cronus left the next morning with a full bucket.  
He turned back to Lord English (although he kept walking), blew a kiss, and wiggled his fingers at him.  
Lord English waved back, smiling sweetly. (No, I don’t know how.) “See you again next week, Cronus!" he called.  
Of course, 4.13 days later, the Green Sun decided to implode. Twice.


End file.
